unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Aventura Galactica
The Galactic Adventure en U.S.A, La Aventura Galactica en L.A y La Odisea Espcial en España es el 7mo episodio de la tercera temporada de New Super Un Show Increíble De Aventura Bros. Trama El episodio empieza con alguién abriendo los ojos y parece encontrarse en un planeta ???: Despierta, Mario, despierta Entonces se revelea que quién se estaba despertando era Mario thumb|Quien despertaba a Mario y entonces se ve quien despertaba a Mario: Mario: Rosalina!!! Rosalina: Mario, estos dos hombres aseguran ser amigos tuyos Entonces Mario ve a Finn y a Spider Man con un traje muy dañado Spiderman: Estoy muy débil como para entrar en combate después de mi luchar con Octopus, Misterio y Shocker Rosalina: Mario, Bowser ha invadido muchos mundos solo quedan 6 héroes, Mario: Bien, los salvaré Rosalina: Bien, el primero es SMG4 el mundo es: Glitchy Universe Rosalina: Bien los transportare thumb|Castillo Entonces Rosalina agita su varita y luego toca a los 3 para que desaparescan Entonces los heroes aparecen aquí: Mario: Esto se parece a mi dimensión Entonces sale el del castillo: thumb|left|SMG4, Uno de mis youtubers favoritos ???: Maldición!!!! Entonces ve a Mario ???: Otro Mario, NO!!!! Mario: Disculpa pero ¿Tú eres SMG4? SMG4: Sí so yo, pero, hay algo raro Mario::Sí? SMG4: Mario no habla asi Mario: Yo soy de otra dimensión y venimos a salvarte de una terrible catastrofeSMG4: ¿Cuál? thumb|Have you seen the princess?? princess,princess!!thumb|Asi tomo SMG4 a WaluigiEntonces se ve esto en el cielo: SMG4: Es la cabeza fea de Mario!!! Entonces SMG4 grita como niña y se esconde atrás de Spider-Man Cabeza Gigante de Mario: Voy a volar para tí Mmmmmph...mmmmmph....mmmmmmph....mmmmmmph...KRSH! Ow! Me he pegado en mí nariz. Entonces la Cabeza de Mario choca con el castillo Después les dispara un laser de sus ojos SMG4: Usare el Waluigi Rocket Launcer Entonces SMG4 toma a Waluigi de esta manera: Luego le dispara a la cabeza flotante de Mario pero nada Cabeza Gigante de Mario: Oh! Niño eso me hace tan felíz. SMG4: Diablos En Otro Lugar... Se ve a Link Link: ¿Dondé estoy? Entonces Link ve a Mega Man siendo aplastado por una roca Link: Mega Man!!! Entonces Link intenta levantar la roca pero no pueda Link: Arghh ???: Yo te ayudare jovén héroe... Entonces se ve que un cubo azul con, manos,ojos y boca dispara un laser a la roca y esta explota Mega Man: Gracias ???: No hay de que, soy Cubat Link: Cubat, ¿Dondé estamos? Cubat: Estamos en...El Reino Champiñón Link: Bien. hay que pedirle ayuda a La Dulce Princesa Cubat: No exactamente ???: Ayuda!!! Entonces ven a Mordecai tirado y sangrando Link y Mega Man: MORDO!!! Entonces los 3 van hacía Mordecai Cubat: Dejenme Sanarlo... Entonces Cubat toca a Mordecai y lo sana Mordecai: Gracias Cubat: Estan en el Reino Champiñón de La Dimensión Crossover Link: Otro Crossover tan rápido, la ultima vez que hubp un crossover nos tardamos unos 5 meses y murio un amigo!!! Cubat: Bien, ¿Qué es lo que buscan? Link: Buscamos a nuestros compañeros Entonces aparece un cyborg con apariencia humanoide y con dos espadas malignas y se parece a Skips solo que con el casco de Klorgbane, es morado y es alien Cubat: Alphaton y Muerte Poderosa Link: Quiénes son ellos, Cubat? Cubat: Son Alphaton y Muerte Poderosa, son villanos Link: Nos encargaremos Alphaton: Vete con tu mama niño, debe de estar muy preocupada Link corre hacía Alphaton y lo golpea Link: Defensores, ataquen Entonces los 3 defensores corren hacia Alphaton y Muerte poderosa Alphaton hace una de sus espadas una guadaña e intenta atacar a Link pero este se protege con su escudo y luego Link lo golpea Alphaton: Eso no me dolio niño!!! Entonces Link saca su espada dispuesto a pelear, Alphaton: Bien, si así lo quieres!! Entonces Alphaton saca su espada y luego hace que su otra espada vuelva a ser espada y ataca a Link con ambas espadas pero este pone su espada Mordecai: Vaya, no sabía que era tan habilidoso con la espada Mega Man: Sí, según yo he analizado le ganaría a Finn en un combate con espadas Entonces Alphaton da un golpe a Link haciendo que su espada caega enterrada Mordecai: Yo te la paso, Link!!! Entonces se prende un circulo de fuego alrededor de Link y Alphaton Alphaton: Ahora que haras!!! Link: Esto!!! Link saca su arco y le pone las flechas Alphaton intenta golpearlo con su espada pero esta la bloquea con su escudo Mordecai: Bien hagamos esto!! Mega Man: Sí!!! Dicho esto Mordecai toma a Mega Man y lo lanza contra Alphaton y Mega Man saca una espada de fuego y se la encaja pero Alphaton se la quita y luego golpea a Mega Man haciendo que salga volando por los aires Mordecai corre hacía Alphaton y lo golpea pero no le hace ni cosquillas, entonces Alphaton lo golpea haciendo que este se estrelle contra una roca Entonces la imágen se congela Entonces se ve a Jake tirado en un terreno verde y luego le cae una manzana haciendo que despierte Jake: Auu! Me dolio Entonces Jake toma la manzana y se la come Entonces pasa Luigi corriendo a toda velocidad Jake: Ehh!! thumb|Waddle Luigi se esconde atrás de Jake Jake: Luigi. ¿Qué pasa? Luigi: ME QUIEREN COMER!!! Jake: ¿Quienes? Jake hace gigantes sus puños Jake: Les dare una golpiza por aterrorizar a mi amigo!! Entonces llegan corriendo muchos Waddle Dee Enonces se ve que Mallow esta detrás de los Waddle Dee Mallow: Si huyan del gran Mallow!!! Entonces Mallow es golpeado por algo y esta choca con un árbol ???: JA! JA! JA! Luigi: Rey Dedede Rey Dedede: Jaja, pero si es el bigotudo de verde Luigi: Ahora soy más fuerte Jake: Dejame esta pinguino a mí. ¿Quieres? Luigi: No lo subestimes, Jake Jake: Je Je Je Entonces se ve que por 1 segundo el Rey Dedede se ve morado y con los ojos negros. Dicho este el Rey Dedede salta Jake: ¿Dondé Esta? Entonces el Rey Dedede cae sobre Jake Rey D: Ja Ja Ja!!! Entonces Luigi corre hacía el rey e intenta golpearlo pero este lo golpea con su martillo Entonces llega Mallow Mallow: Preparate Entonces Mallow Corre hacía el Rey e intenta golpearlo pero este lo esquiva y luedo le da un golpe pero Mallow lo bloquea Mallow: Estos ultimos meses me he vuelto más fuerte Entonces se ve que se intentan golpear el uno al otro pero ambos evitan los ataques del otro hasta que golpe al Rey por atrás y este voltea para encontrarse con Kirby Kirby: Eiiii!!! Entonces el Rey intenta golpearlo pero este salta Entonces la imágen se congela y vuelva con Mario, Finn, Spider Man y SMG4 Spider Man: Tengo un plan!!! Finn: ¿Cuál has lo que te digo? Dicho esto Spiderman salta y golpea a la cabeza gigante Spiderman: Mario, una Bola de Fuego Entonces Spiderman cae al suelo y Mario le lanza una bola de fuego Spiderman: Finn, Lanzale tu espada Dicho esto Finn le lanza su espada Spiderman: Finalmente, SMG4, Usa el Waluigi Rocket Launcher Entonces SMG4 usa el Waluigi Rocket Launcher y destruyen ala cabeza gigante Spiderman: Ufff Entonces los 4 empieza a respladecer y desaparecen Entonces llega un Mario (Alterno) Mario: Come Here Spagheti, Como here Spagheti Entonces se ve que reaparecen de nuevo con Rosalina en el centro del Planetario (Entonces empieza a sonar esta música: thumb|right|335 px|Gt De Vuelta Con Link y Alphatus Se ve como Link lanza una Bomba y Cubat lanza una laser que la hace explota haciendo desparecer a Alphatus y a Muerte Poderosa Entonces de vuelta con Mallow Entonces Kirby saca su Martillo y golpea en la cabeza al Rey, Rey: Arghhh!!!! Entonces ambos sacan sus martillos, los cargan durante 10 minutos y los chocan provocando una explosión Mallow. Luigi y Jake: Arghhhh Entonces se ve a Kirby al Rey chocando sus martillos Entonces el Rey le gana y lanza a Kirby por los aires haciendo que choque contra un arbol y le caen muchas manzanas encima Kirby: :D Entonces Kirby se las come, luego absorbe una estrella verde entonces saca una espada y un gorro como el de Link Entonces el Rey D le lanza un gordo (Bola de Picos con Ojos) Pero Kirby cargar su espada y le devuelve el Gordo, entonces el Rey se golpea con un arbol y le caen manzanas Rey: Ja Ja Ja Ja Entonces el Rey empieza a golpear todas con su martillo pero Kirby se las come Entonces Kirby escupe la estrella Verde Rey D: Ja Ja Ja Ja ¡Eres un tonto, Kirby! Entonces Kirby absorbe una estrella roja lo que hace que le salga una banda roja en la cabeza luego empieza a darles muchos golpeas al Rey hasta que finalmente carga un gran golpe que saca al Rey por los aires. Kirby: Eiii Mallow: That was weird Luigi: Aquí se habla español Mallow: Ja, Gut Jake: Tampoco alemán Entonces se ve que alguien lo observa todo en una bola de cristal ???: Ja Ja Ja Fin Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de NSUSIDA